


A Soft First

by vvorlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvorlock/pseuds/vvorlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t said it yet and even jokingly stating it made Lance feel uncharacteristically uneasy and unsure of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft First

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be part of the witch au catnippackets came up with on tumblr! I'm in love with this au and wanted to write something gentle for it.

“Stop, stop! I have a knife in my hand!” Lance, however, didn’t care. Sure Keith had an actual, real life knife in his hand that he was using to carve a taper candle with, but Lance would be damned if he didn’t get in there and kiss the neck in front of him. Keith struggled a little, holding the knife and candle up above the bed. The flames on the other candles around the room flickered with the movement, casting warm shadows across the two witches.

“Come on, I was almost finished!” Keith managed to get the blade far enough away so that his boyfriend’s limbs didn’t hit it as he wrapped around the other like a koala. A koala that likes kissing necks so much he’s willing for risk life and limb for it. Keith stretched upwards with his hands until he bumped into the table at the head of Lance’s bed and slide the candle on before the knife. 

“You could’ve at least waited and let me put shit down.” He chided, pushing the other boy’s head away from his own as they both laughed. 

“But you’re so pretty when you focus and stick your tongue out a little.” Lance’s pout was audible from where he was muttering into Keith’s shoulder. The breath warmed more than just skin. 

“But I don’t want to stab you on accident- again.”

“But you wouldn’t because you loooove me-” Lance cut himself off and quickly nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck again. They hadn’t said it yet and even jokingly stating it made Lance feel uncharacteristically uneasy and unsure of himself.

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, “I do love you.”

Keith shifted in his boyfriend’s arms so that they could press their foreheads together. It was a rare moment of silence between them, filled only with the faint sound of rain and surf outside of Lance’s window and the occasional crack from a candle.

“I love you too.”


End file.
